


K. O.

by annaoneannatwo



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Male Masturbation, Riding, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-09
Updated: 2017-07-09
Packaged: 2018-11-29 23:50:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11451627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annaoneannatwo/pseuds/annaoneannatwo
Summary: MC admits defeat and gives in to Seven. (Deleted smut scene from Chapter 6 of Control, as a lot of my followers on Tumblr requested)





	K. O.

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Control](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11015784) by [annaoneannatwo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/annaoneannatwo/pseuds/annaoneannatwo). 



You stop, not to wonder if this is a good idea or not, like you should, but you take this second to have a look on his blushing and sweaty face, his half-lidded eyes looking at you in anticipation, oh, his eyes… were they that beautiful before or you just didn’t notice due to the glasses? The way his glasses are hanging on his face gives him something comic, but there is also something sensual flickering on them.

You gulp lightly before carefully taking his glasses off and placing them beside the two of you, like you are dealing with a precious and delicate jewel. But this respect is only towards his glasses, because, as soon as he is without them, your mouth is attacking his again, your tongue follows the rhythm of your fingers squeezing his bulge through the loose boxing shorts.  

“Ahh… MC… I…”

“Shh, I’m just finishing what you started.” You say huskily as you roll his shirt up his torso, helping him take it off.  Another pause to admire his body, who knew the quirky guy had some nice abs under that baggy hoodie?

“Your turn” he raises his body and grabs the hem of your tank top, taking a chance to kiss and nip your shoulders as he takes it off of your body, he keeps nipping and sucking gently as helps you get rid of the pushup bra as well. And as soon as you are completely shirtless, his tongue runs to swell between your breasts .

“No… no biting, please.” You hold his neck, not trying to detain him, but to warn him. “My nipples are sensitive.” Seven raises his gaze to look straight at you.

“Cute.” He chuckles, groping one breast and giving a gentle lick on the budding nipple before sucking it all in, you gasp at the feeling, hiding your face in the nape of his neck when he starts massaging the other.

You tease his abs before slipping your hand under his shorts, only to confirm what you were suspecting ever since he got here, but restrained yourself on looking too much, then you smirk.

“No underwear, Seven? What a naughty boy.” He chuckles still sucking on your breasts, but you notice a pale shade of red rising in his cheeks, making you chuckle softly too.

There’s no time to play around, he’s already hard and you are feeling wetter and wetter at the feelings his tongue is giving you and the at the friction you’ve been causing by grinding on his thigh shamelessly. He watches as you intend to travel you hand down and brings it to his mouth, unclasping the velcro in the MMA glove you are wearing with his teeth, never breaking eye contact. Sexy little bastard…

You grab his cock under the shorts, bobbing your hand up and down and whimpering when he groans against your chest. One of his hands gropes your ass, and you feel his index finger brushing slightly against the slit of your pussy, making you moan lowly.

You quick the pace on his cock, feeling the pre cum dropping in your fingers, he looks at you and brings you closer for another kiss. You can’t help but feeling extremely aroused at the difference between his gentle kisses and his desperate fingers trying to stimulate you from behind.

“Enough teasing, MC,  I want to see you fully.” His voice is dripping, so hot to the point you let him get on top of you without a word.

You squirm your hips and help him take off your shorts and underwear. Seven gives you a few more deep kisses while caressing the inner of your thighs. His thumb finds your clit, drawing circles and making you moan on his mouth.

“Do you like that?”

“Y-yes…”

“Am I being naughty right now, MC?” you have your eyes closed, but you’re pretty sure he’s smirking teasingly right now.

“No, you’re being nice, Seven. You’re being… ahh… you’re being so fucking good, hmmm…”

“Ah, but I want to be naughty! Let’s see… is this naughty?” he slips two fingers inside you slowly, making you widen your eyes and gasp. “Do you like that?”

“Yes! Yes, Seven, yes!” you buck against his hand and notice his adam’s apple bobbing due to the gulp. “Ahh… Luciel…” another gulp as he slows the pace on your clit before rubbing it roughly, making you arch your back and moan loudly in response. If you knew saying his name would provoke this, you would be calling him Luciel from the beginning…

Now his kisses are rough and his hands are gentle. Seven bites you, and you’re pretty sure he’ll leave a mark, but he stops himself, just nipping your neck before trailing his mouth up to meet yours again, while his fingers curl inside you. He helps you buck your hips and moans with you when you tense your whole body, before relaxing it completely when you cum.

“Naughty much?” he asks, licking his fingers and looking straight at you.

“I’ll show you naughty.” You say breathlessly before making him lay down on the mat again. His eyes widen as you plant steamy kisses down his abs while rolling down his shorts. You look straight at him when you expose his throbbing cock. “What should I do now, Luciel?”

“Ahh, MC! Don’t… don’t tease me!”

“I’m not teasing, I’m asking what you want since you were so nice before.”

“Then suck! Suck it like a nice girl, MC.” You laugh softly, watching as he throws his head back  when you take his dick in one hand and give it one lick up his length.

“Like this?”

“Yes, MC… yes.”

You tug a locket of your hair behind your ear before taking it all in your mouth, starting a quick pace up and down. He cups your cheek while moaning loudly. For one second, you wonder if he had all this planned when called you early inviting you to a sparring session on what he said to be an abandoned gym. No,it couldn’t be, because this started when you punched him, he couldn’t know you were going to punch him when he said that name… neither did you, for that matter, but…

No, definitely not the time for these thoughts, focus on this guy enjoying every inch of your body and claiming as his own for a few moments, let yourself go and have fun like he asked you, give him the same pleasure he gave you minutes ago. Forget everything else, just for this moment.

“MC, I don’t… ahh, I don’t wanna cum in your mouth now, hmmm…”

“Where do you want to cum?” you ask massaging his balls while jerking him off.

“Inside you.” He regains his strength, making you straddle him once more. “Are you ready?”

“Yes, I want to feel your cock, Luciel.”

“Shit…” he mutters as he positions himself, rubbing the tip on your slit before slowly pulling it in.

He hides his face on your shoulder, groaning against your hair, you open your mouth to a moan that doesn’t come out, it’s just a long gasp as you feel him fully in and grip his shoulders before tangling you fingers in his now oily hair, due to the all the sweat. You start riding him as he holds your hips, helping you in finding the perfect pace.

You kiss him deeply, swallowing all his moans and groans with satisfaction, and sucking on that fucking cut you did on him. You swear to yourself you don’t really like causing pain, it’s just your job, but will it be true? Because Seven’s whimpers when you pay attention to that wound is making your mind go to places where you’ll tie his wrists and whip his ass – you slip your hand to under his body to grab his ass a little – till it looks as red as his hair and then… kiss every bruise you did, telling him how much of a nice boy he is and…

“Cumming, I… I’m cumming, MC.”

One, two, three more thrusts and he shudders as he cums, tightening the grip on your hips, you still have some bruises from the last guy who held you like that… and…

“Cum for me, MC.” He demands as his thumb meets your clit again, rubbing it gently as he did before. Oh… did he… did he notice where your mind was going to? “Be a nice girl for me and cum.”

“Luciel, ahh…”

“Let me make you feel as good as you made me feel, MC. Do you know how wonderful you feel? I wanna see your face again when you cum.”

You bite him in his shoulder and widen your eyes when he whines your name and sighs. Did he really like that as much as you did?

The idea of it makes you feel that wave again, you shiver and let out a deep sigh, Seven smiles as you look at him with half lidded eyes. And you wonder if he can see right through you and your wild mind, but… well, he’s probably not even seeing you that much, since he needs his glasses. You rest your head in his shoulder, brushing your fingers in his hair.

“Ugh… my hair is super gross right now, right? I need a shower asap.”

“You can use the shower at my place.” You notice he tensing his shoulders a little.

“Are you serious?”

“Yes, why not? I doubt the showers in this old gym work, anyway.” You say, getting off of him and grabbing your clothes. “Come on!”

The two of you get dressed and grab your stuff quickly, and you wonder if you should say something as you are in his car right now.

“How myopic are you?” ugh… that’s the only thing you could think of?

“Hum, I’m pretty dependent on my glasses, but I can see a lot of details, especially if something, or someone, is very close.” How come everything he says now sounds sexy, somehow?

“I see…” no pun intended “then you’ll know how to help me shower when we get to my place?” you smirk as he gulps again, trying not to take his eyes off the street.

“I’ll do my best. Hope you’ll be ready for round 2, MC.” Now it’s your turn to get flustered, he bursts out in laugh watching your flushed face and you give him a light slap in his arm. “What? Did you really think I wouldn’t make any boxing puns after everything?”

You laugh, but inwardly you know you shouldn’t. Nobody knows that “everything” just happened, and probably will happen once more when you get to you place. But what happens if someone hears about “everything”? Do you think that a certain someone would care?


End file.
